This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this effort is to develop a laboratory information management system(LIMS) based on a relational database that contains tools for processing, archiving, comparing data sets, and permits remote user access. In addition, information require to document all steps in any experiment will be captured and retained as inventory of all information known about any given sample. A new research version of Prospector will provide multi-instrument platforms and their data streams in common format irrespective of vendor supplied data system outputs. (Additional effort and instrument time reported under Collaborative projects and other Technical Research and Development projects.)